


We Need More Pen[i]s

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Implied Pairings, M/M, Park Yoochun is a Little Shit, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu can't find a pen ...
Kudos: 1





	We Need More Pen[i]s

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu dug through another drawer. And then another one. Finally, he found a dull broken pencil.

On a piece of paper, he wrote, “We need more pens.” And then just for practice, he wrote it in English below that. Slowly, letter by letter, to make sure it was right.

Familiar warmth settled behind him. Yoochun’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “What are you doing?” he asked, lips pressing against Junsu’s ear.

“Writing a note to whoever is in charge of pens. We need more pens.”

“Oh.” Yoochun looked at it and smirked. “You spelled pens wrong in English.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. You forgot the I. It’s P-E-N-I-S.”

“Oh.” Junsu erased it, and then rewrote it. “Like that?”

Yoochun’s smile grew wider. “Yeah. Just like that.”

Junsu nodded in satisfaction and stuck it on the fridge.

**_Later that night …_ **

“What the FUCK is this?” Changmin shouted.

“Language, dongsaeng,” Jaejoong said.

Changmin showed him the paper.

Jaejoong shrugged. “We need pens. Why are you freaking out?”

“This,” Changmin said, pointing to the English words, “does not say pens. This says penis.”

“What?” Junsu shouted.

“It says, we need more penis.”

“But Yoochun—“ Junsu turned around, but the chair that had held Yoochun was suspiciously empty and there was laughter down the hall. “You fucker!” Junsu said and ran after him. “You aren’t getting any penis after this!”

There was a thud and a crash.

Jaejoong winced, and then smiled when Changmin’s arms went around him. He held out the paper. He had crossed out the English WE and wrote I above it.

Jae smiled over his shoulder. “Hungry again, huh?”

Changmin nodded. “Always.”


End file.
